In computing, when a software update (e.g., a software patch) is to be applied to a software application installed to and running on a computer, the software application and all processes running from the software application must typically be shut down in order for the update to be applied and/or become effective. This shutdown and the resulting downtime can create a significant interruption to normal use and operation of software applications and processes.
Such problems associated with applying updates to software applications are exacerbated for an administrator or organization maintaining a computer system having a large number of computers and/or users. In such a computer system, a coordinated shutdown of software applications and associated processes across the computer system can be unduly burdensome and intrusive.